


Why would Crowley Garden?

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: The tree broke everything in Eden but Crowley always has a garden  why?
Relationships: Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	Why would Crowley Garden?

A pot shattered as Crowley swore about spots and floral stubbornness. 

In a new chain of events, Aziraphale then heard sobbing from the greenhouse. Not the sound of a surprise cut from flying terra cotta, but a demon split open and wailing. 

Racing to the greenhouse he found Crowley twisted into a ball in the corner- some human joints, some reptilian and leaning his head on the ground looking up through racks of greenery. 

“The fruit. It’s a garden so there should be fruit but I don’t want it there. It is too dangerous. It ruins everything for them. Why not have it outside of the garden? They were so happy. I want to be happy. I want Azi to be happy but if I grow fruit it will ruin everything. I can’t 

I won’t 

I have to. It’s a garden”

The first bonsai apple tree bloomed a tiny flower because Crowley announced their must be fruit. Honestly the tree had no idea how it would manage an actual Apple, but that was a problem for a different day. 

The ginkgo tree gave a shot at producing something beautiful to buy the apple tree some time. Crowley scrunched his nose, because ginkgoes smell a lot like slightly old semen. But the leaves popped a bright gold fan and Crowley did like that - even with the funky smell. 

There was a miniature sour cherry tree, way in the back, it quietly knew that it kind of ... well ... liked a bit of harsh language now and again. Not all the time, mind you, but it did spice up dreams a bit. 

With the ginkgo deep into the smell and the apple tree starting to panic that it over promised the cherry tree dropped a single perfect cherry to the floor.

Aziraphale has been listening to the plants, and to Crowley, when he heard the cherry fall. He strolled in and walked right to it - pretending not to notice Crowley scrambling to his feet and wiping his eyes. He popped it in his mouth, sucked the meat off it and spit the pit directly at Crowley’s right nipple. He walked to the Apple bonsai and plucked the blossom (much to the tree’s relief) and tucked it behind his ear. 

“I’m in the mood for American apple pie with the cross-cross lattice on it and vanilla ice cream with the little speckles.” Aziraphale announced as he turned on his heel to walk out of the greenhouse. 

Crowley watched him walk out , “why?”

“Without the apple I never would have realized that knowledge of right and wrong was the same coin only two different sides. I might never have needed to talk with you. I need pie. Come on. Let’s go.”


End file.
